Voice Boxes and Energy Suckers
by My God Can Beat Up Your God
Summary: The Sailors meet up with two of Queen Beryl's semi followers, and... Wait.. What do you mean Queen Beryl is dead? Meh, oh well.


Sick. Rewatched all of my old Sailor Moon VHS and DVDs, namely the movies... R, S, SuperS... I felt like writing. Bloopers. And, uh, I don't hate Sailor Moon, so don't get that impression. I used to _really_ be obsessed with it when I was little. I mean, the whole internet-role-playing and all.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Locke and Keye.

* * *

The day it happened, the citizens of Tokyo shopped and drank, chattered and strolled, just like any other day. Peaceful - mostly, but never completely calm. In the mess of citizens, two people begged to differ - or, honestly, didn't stand out at all. Except for the whole 'not actually being Japanese' thing, but hey, the only close to Japanese scout is Sailor Mars.

Anyway. Back to the two non-Japanese, non-citizens. Average looking, no doubt. The green-eyed female, named Keye, would easily be considered a redhead, not with long, glistening hair, but cut into a careless bob. Reverse bob, if you want to get technical. But nobody cares, so moving on.

The male was easily the better looking of the two, mainly because male standards were lower and he didn't _need_ to be a long haired, blonde bimbo to look good. His ash blonde hair was a bit messy, and his grey eyes didn't particularly stand out against his pale skin.

Clothes? ...You want to know what he was wearing?

Why didn't you ask for the female?

...Oh, I see how it is.

The male, appropriately named Locke, (Appropriately? How..?) was wearing a normal white tank top, and tan cargo pants.

Happy now? Sheesh.

So what, if you were wondering, would two people like them (being average and all) be doing in Tokyo? Assuming that they weren't tourists?

That's easy enough to find out. Let's read their name tags.

_'KEYE _

_Offical Negaverse Employee, _

_Class 1 Energy Sucker'  
_

'_LOCKE_

_Offical Negaverse Employee_

_Class 0.2 Energy Sucker'_

_---_

"So like... why are we here again?" Keye breathed out, not really caring but out of things to say. The silence was killing her, though.

"..." Locke ignored her.

"Hmm. Oh yeah!" Keye stopped walking for a moment and began rummaging through her pockets. After a minute she retrieved a crumpled up paper. Opening up what appeared to be some sort of checklist, she read:

"- Go shopping

Take vacation

Find Sailor Scouts

Collect Energy for Queen Beryl"

"Queen Beryl, huh?"

Locke furrowed his brows, apparently deep in thought. "Isn't she dead?"

"Okay, so maybe we're a little late. But better late than never, right?"

"...Right?"

"Sure," Locke muttered, looking around the plaza. "So where should we...?"

"Right here, I guess."

The two "ex"-negaverse demons stopped walking and held out there hands in a very menacing, very evil looking gesture.

Pause.

"So like, how do we suck in energy again?" Keye blinked.

"...Erm.." Locke looked around, eyeing his hands carefully, flipping them over. Keye proceeded to copy him and examined her own hands as well.

"Oh! Look here!" Keye shrieked, pointing with her left over hand to the switch in her palm.

"What?" Locke glanced over at Keye's palm at the switch. Below it was a little label that stated, in capital letters, "ENERGY SUCKER (ON) (OFF)"

"Woot! I guess we just switch it on!" Keye did a little dance and flicked the stub.

"...Woot..?" Locke sighed, exasperated, and flicked his own switch.

Almost instantaneously, nearly everyone within a mile radius of the two demons dropped to the ground, exhausted of their... 'energy'.

"...Well. That was easy." Locke blinked.

"This is so tits!" The redhead shrieked, doing another dance.

"...Stop saying that. You're poisoning my ears."

"I mean this is so cool!" She continued dancing.

"Stop right there evildoers!"

The two 'villains' turned towards the feminine voice, mainly wondering why she hadn't passed out, and how she knew it was them.

First things first: it wasn't one, but five. Standing in front of them was a group of girls, dressed in some sort of school uniform; they looked normal enough, save that most of them had really long hair. Seeing Locke gawk at them, Keye gave him a nice punch for good measure and continued to observe the group.

One of the blonds, apparently the leader, gave a good glare in Keye's general vicinity. "Don't think you'll get awa-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Key shrieked, causing Usagi to be atakenback, nearly hyperventilating - had she just been.. _interrupted?_ 'Cause no one, and I mean _no one_ interrupts her famous speeches!

"How do you know that we're the ones who caused this? Huh? Huh?" Keye sent Usagi's glare right back at her.

"You're the only two people left standing!" Usagi yelled back like it was the most obvious thing in Tokyo, getting an approving nod from her toadies.

"Well, uh..." Keye's eyes darted around. "What about you guys, huh! Why are you still standing?" She gave Locke a sharp nudge in the side, who had apparently dozed off into a blissful daydream.

"..What? Oh.. Uhm.." He blinked. "..For all we know, _you _could be the ones who started this all."

"Yeah! That's right!" Keye held up a fist. "So don't you come accusing us, you hear?"

Usagi gave out a shrill, high-pitched laugh. The other girls followed suit, nearly doubling over. "Wh.. hah.. hah..ahah!"

"Th-that's absurd! " Ami gasped, stifling an oncoming giggle with her hand. "Why, we're the Sailor Scouts!"

"That's right!" Minako put in. "We would never do something like that!"

Keye looked over to Locke, who was looking at Makoto, who was staring at him dreamily.

"Sailor Scouts...?" Keye sighed and put on a thoughtful expression.

Long pause.

"OH YEAH! SCORE!"

"What the hell..?" Locke glared at Keye, covering his ears warily.

"That's like, the last check on the list! Go me!"

"See! Look! 'Find Sailor Scouts!'. It's right under 'Collect Energy for Queen-"

"Ah-hah!" Usagi declared triumphantly, pointing a finger menacingly in the duo's direction. "So you _are _the ones up to all this!"

"Uhm.." '_Oh shit?'_ Keye thought and blinked. "Well, uh, you're going down!" She put up her fists; Locke slapped his forehead.

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" One of the girls started to glow and dance, apparently going through some sort of transformation.

...A _long_ transformation.

Meanwhile, the remaining girls started chattering, mainly about school and baby sitting and some annoying girl named 'Chibiusa'.

"Hey yo, can we attack them yet?" Locke asked, getting faintly annoyed.

"I don't think so.. Isn't it against code to attack a defenseless woman?"

"Oh so now we follow the code?" He glanced at the random innocent bystanders laying around the plaza.

Keye shrugged. "Oh, hey! She's done changing! Attack-"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"...God damn it."

The two demons stood around waiting for a few minutes before they were ready to yank the hair from their heads. Eventually, Keye took out a pack of cards from her Bottomless-Pit Pockets of Doom and the two preceded to play Go Fish.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

* * *

"You got a seven?" 

"Ne. Go fish."

* * *

Continue? No? Yes? Well?  
Meh, hopefully it was okay. Review please? XD 


End file.
